1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber holders, and particularly to rotatable holders for holding and arranging optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Routes of optical fibers or cables in an optical device need to be arranged according to the particular requirements of the optical device. Optical fiber or cable holders are generally used to arrange the optical fibers or cables on such routes. Nowadays, most holders for holding optical fibers are conventional cable holders which are used for holding copper wires. However, optical fibers are more frangible than copper wires. Conventional cable holders allow undesired bending, damage and even breakage of optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,027 discloses a U-shaped cable holder comprising two legs. Snap fit projections are formed on both an inside and an outside of each leg of the cable holder at different relative heights with respect to a central member of the cable holder. The legs can be inserted through first and second openings to be held by inside edges of the first and second openings, or can be inserted in first and third openings to be held by outmost edges of the first and third openings. Unfortunately, the cable holder is not suitable for holding optical fibers. It is prone to allow undesired bending, damage and even breakage of optical fibers.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber holder having a retainer that is rotatable with respect to a base of the holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber holder which is easily used within a housing of an optical device.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, an optical fiber holder of the present invention includes an optical fiber retainer, a C-shaped spacer and a base having a fixing hole defined therein. The optical fiber retainer has a fixing portion, and a retaining portion for retaining a plurality of optical fibers therein. The fixing portion of the optical fiber retainer is encircled by the C-shaped spacer, and received in the hole of the base. The C-shaped spacer is tightly retained in an annular groove defined in the base around the hole. The optical fiber retainer can rotate with respect to the retained C-shaped spacer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: